narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Buresu Uchiha
'Buresu Uchiha ' to Chūnin z Konohagakure,członek Klanu Uchiha. Zginął podczas Masakry jego klanu. Osobowość Buresu był osobą bardzo cichą. Zawsze poważny i spokojny,co niektórych doprowadzało do wściekłości. Można też powiedzieć,że był trochę ponury. Jednak chętnie pomagał swoim kompanom z drużyny i często ratował ich z opresji. Można go też określić jako pojętnego ucznia. Chodził z głową w chmurach. Wolał wszystko robić powoli,ale dobrze,co się kłóciło z "wyznaniem" jego kolegi z drużyny- Hantą Kaikyo,który uważał,że zadania powinno robić się szybko i efektywnie. Z ich kłótni wynikały często zabawne sytuacje. Z Yoru dogadywał się całkiem dobrze, a podczas walki umieli ze sobą świetnie współpracować. Wygląd thumb|202px|Buresu z normalnymi oczami. Buresu miał kolczaste,czarne włosy. Jego oczy również były czarne,choć częściej pokazywał się z włączonym Sharinganem. Na czole nosił opaskę z symbolem Wioski Liścia. Na jego twarzy widniała maska,zakrywająca bliznę na dolnej części twarzy. Miał na sobie rozpinaną,granatową bluzę z szarym kołnierzem oraz spodnie o tym samym kolorze. Oprócz tego na lewym ramieniu bluzy widniał symbol klanu Uchiha. Dodatkowo nosił ciemnoszare sandały. Od czasu walki z Hantą owinął dłonie w bandaże,gdyż użył wtedy jednego ze swoich potężnych jutsu i podczas korzystania z niego,jego dłonie zostały mocno poparzone. Historia Dzieciństwo Buresu urodził się 7 lat przed atakiem Kuramy na Konohę,jako jeden z dwóch bliźniaków. Był otaczany miłością przez swoich rodziców,którzy zawsze służyli dla niego pomocą. Oni też pokładali w nim wiarę i wierzyli,że będzie wielkim Shinobim. Nie naciskali jednak na niego,dzięki czemu młody Uchiha nie żył pod presją. Wypadek Gdy Buresu miał 6 lat,zdarzył się wypadek. Wtedy właśnie Konoha przyjęła do siebie czterech gości z Kirigakure. Okazali się jednak oni członkami pewnej organizacji przestępczej. W nocy wdarli się do domu rodziny Buresu,gdyż uważali,że członkowie klanu Uchiha mają wiele skarbów. Gdy zostali nakryci,spowodowali pożar. Rodzice chłopca zostali od niego rozdzieleni,a on sam doznał poważnych obrażeń-jego dolna część twarzy została mocno poparzona. Wkrótce napastnicy zostali złapani przez ANBU i poddani karze. Grupa medyków zmniejszyła oparzenie,jednak pozostała wielka blizna,którą później Buresu zasłonił maską. Od tamtej pory nigdy jej nie zdejmował (oprócz zabiegów,które miały na celu uśmierzyć ból). Genin Rok później Buresu ukończył akademię,stając się tym samym Geninem. Dołączył do drużyny wraz z Hantą Kaikyo i Yoru Tsuki. Ich nauczycielem został Ramu Tasuke. Rodzice byli bardzo dumni ze swojego syna. Jego ojciec postanowił trenować go pod własnym okiem i połączyć to z treningami Tasuke,dzięki czemu młody Uchiha miał zostać potężniejszym Ninją. Zdało się to w praktyce i już niedługo umiejętności Buresu bardzo wzrosły. Ramu był pod wrażeniem jego zdolności,a ojciec Uchihy cieszył się z postępów syna w nauce. Atak Dziewięcioogoniastego W tym samym roku Konohę zaatakował Kyūbi. Rodzice Buresu wyruszyli do walki z nim,mimo protestów syna. Podczas bitwy matka chłopca zginęła,co było wielkim ciosem dla Buresu. Stał się on wtedy bardziej ponury i odizolowany. Jednak postanowił trenować ciężej,aby móc zemścić się na demonie,w tym na jego Jinchūrikim. Misja w Kraju Wody Drużyna Buresu została wysłana do Kraju Wody,aby pojmać zbiegłego ninję z Kirigakure i doprowadzić do Mizukage. Tropienie celu nie trwało długo i już wkrótce Shinobi Liścia znaleźli zbiega. Po pierwszej konfrontacji,udało mu się uciec. Ramu uznał,że należy im się odpoczynek, dlatego też zatrzymali się w małym miasteczku na nocleg. Młody Uchiha jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Nadal myślał nad ich przeciwnikiem,szukając jakichkolwiek informacji o jego stylu walki,słabych i mocnych stronach oraz o sile czakry. Tak właśnie spędził większość nocy,dopóki Tasuke nie kazał mu odpocząć. Wtedy też Buresu położył sie i zasnął. Następnego dnia grupa ponownie rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Po dogłębnych badaniach odkryli prawdopodobne położenie celu. W związku z tym,że Ramu Tasuke był wybitnym tropicielem,postanowili sprawdzić to miejsce. Ich sensei się nie mylił-ninja z Kirigakure właśnie tam się znajdował. Wywiązała się pomiędzy nimi walka. Gdy Tsuki została ranna,Tasuke próbował jej pomóc i został złapany w genjutsu przeciwnika. Buresu,nie wahając się ani chwilę,użył techniki "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu",jednak jutsu nie zadziałało,gdyż przeciwnik używał elementu thumb|left|236px|Opatrzony Buresu w szpitalu Konohy.wody,Suiton. W tym przypadku ogień przegrywał z wodą. Gdy Kaikyo również został ranny,młody Uchiha postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Użył techniki Fūton: Rasen Burasuto,jednak nie udało mu się i to,ponieważ oponent obronił się wodą. Podczas walki shinobi mgły pokazał swoje zdolności używania tej natury czakry. Kontrolując pot na ciele Buresu,zamroził go i przemienił w lodowe igły,które zraniły Uchihę w wielu różnych miejsach,uniemożliwiając mu ruch. Drużyna Shinobi Liścia przegrała. Jednak,gdy dezerter próbował uciec,został złapany przez tamtejszych ANBU. Rany ninja z Konohy nie były poważne, oprócz Buresu, który został wyjątkowo mocno poraniony. Ostatecznie shinobi stracił przytomność. Po powrocie do wioski został zabrany do szpitala,gdzie go opatrzono. Choć zadanie zostało zakończone sukcesem,dla Uchihy była to porażka. Wtedy też postanowił połączyć swój element ognia z Fūton,aby przejść przez granicę,jaką była słabość ognia nad wodą. Trening Po przegranej walce w Kraju Wody,Buresu postanowił wznowić swój trening,tym razem próbując opanować żywioł wiatru. Ojciec pomagał mu w tym tak bardzo,jak mógł,ale genin zyskał też wsparcie ze strony swoich przyjaciół z drużyny,którzy wręcz namówili go,aby pozwolił sobie pomóc. Wzmocnili wtedy jego zwinność oraz umiejętności taijutsu,polegające głównie na defensywie. Jego sensei,Ramu Tasuke,również starał się wspomóc thumb|left|256px|Buresu po raz pierwszy aktywuje [[Gyaku Sharingan.]]swego ucznia, pokazując mu pewną technikę Fūton,Daitoppę. Uchiha zajęło opanowanie wiatru parę tygodni,ale w końcu osiągnął sukces i przejął kontrolę nad Fūton. Następnie postanowił wypróbować Styl Ognia i Wiatru w połączeniu z Sharinganem. Próbując wytworzyć nową technikę, sprawił,iż jego Sharingan ewoluował w Gyaku Sharingana. Jednak mógł tylko używać go w prawym oku,gdy próbował użyć lewego odwróconego Sharingana,przeciążał swój system czakry i natychmiast jego oczy wychodziły z formy Gyaku Sharingana. Ojciec był bardzo dumny z syna, a nawet stanął z nim do walki próbnej,z której Buresu zwycięsko nie wyszedł,ale bardzo zmęczył,a nawet trochę zranił swego przeciwnika. Od tamtej pory Gyaku Sharingan stał się asem w rękawie młodego Uchihy. Egzamin na Chūnina 3 lata później drużyna Buresu przystąpiła do egzaminu na Chūnina. Podczas testu pisemnego Buresu w dość szybkim tempie odkrył prawdziwy cel tej części egzaminu. Potem użył Sharingana,aby skopiować ruchy Shinobiego,który siedział przed nim. Po dziesiątym pytaniu,wszyscy z jego drużyny zostali. Podczas drugiego etapu egzaminu drużyna Buresu w Lesie Śmierci napotkała tylko trzy drużyny. Podczas walki z drugą uzyskali zwój ziemi,którego potrzebowali do połączenia ze zwojem nieba i tym samym ukończenia egzaminu. Gdy starli się z trzecią grupą,toczyli walkę o ich zwój nieba,którego przeciwnicy potrzebowali. Drużyna jednak szybko się z nimi uporała i po długiej wędrówce dotarła do wieży kończąc drugą część egzaminu. thumb|left|239px|Buresu wykonuje technikę [[Fūton: Rasen Kazaha podczas eliminacji na egzaminie na Chūnina.]] Gdy nadszedł czas eliminacji,Buresu walczył z ninją Wioski Liścia.Po pewnym czasie walki połączył Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu i Fūton: Rasen Burasuto w jeden potężny atak. Gdy to się nie sprawdziło,Buresu postanowił użyć swojej nowej techniki,którą wciąż testował i nadal nie potrafił w pełni dobrze się nią posługiwać,dlatego też było pewne ryzyko. Uchiha jednak nie zraził się tym i wykonał technikę Fūton: Rasen Kazaha,wykańczając swego oponenta. Swoją walkę wygrał też Hantā,jednak Yoru zostały wyeliminowana,przegrywając swój pojedynek. thumb|270px|Buresu na tle Konohy,po walce z Hantą. Podczas finału walczył z Hantą. To wtedy dowiedział się o dość dobrych umiejętnościach swojego kolegi z drużyny. Po długiej i wyczerpującej walce ostatecznie Buresu pokonał go,zostając Chūninem. Hantā pogratulował mu wygranej,co zaskoczyło Buresu (w końcu Hantā przegrał z nim walkę,nie awansując na wyższą rangę Shinobi). Można powiedzieć,że wtedy ta dwójka została bliższymi przyjaciółmi. Spotkanie z Jinchūrikim Podczas wędrówki po wiosce,Buresu zauważył młodego chłopca. Ów chłopiec otoczony był przez niewielką zgraję ludzi,którzy patrzyli na niego z obrzydzeniem i nienawiścią. Uchiha wyczuł demoniczną czakrę w tym chłopcu,z którą już kiedyś się spotkał. Dowiedział się wszystkiego,gdy ktoś z tłumu mruknął pod nosem "Przeklęty Lisi Demon". Ten sam demon,który zabił jego matkę. Buresu opanował gniew i chęć zemsty na chłopcu,czy też lisie. Jednak zgubił chłopca,więc nie dokonał zemsty. Przez tą myśl o podjęciu prawidłowej decyzji nie zasnął tamtej nocy. Postanowił więc wyruszyć na "spacer". Podczas przechadzki,zauważył tego chłopca,zaczepianego przez czterech innych chłopaków,gdzieś w jego wieku. Postanowił ich obserwować. Ci popychali małego blondyna i wyzywali go. Gdy wreszcie upadł na ziemię,Uchiha lekko drgnął,jakby miał zamiar rzucić się na ratunek chłopcu. Jednak zamiast tego,stał dalej na dachu i spoglądał na sytuację. Dzieciak tylko wstał i zaczął krzyczeć,że zostanie najpotężniejszym Hokage w historii. Napastnicy tylko zaśmiali się,a jeden z nich kopnął niebieskookiego chłopca tak mocno,że ten ponownie wylądował na ziemi. Wtedy coś pękło w młody członku klanu Uchiha.Buresu wyskoczył z ukrycia i ku zaskoczeniu i przerażeniu chłopców,wylądował przed nimi. Używając stylu wiatru,podczas lądowania odepchnął dzieciaki. Te,przerażone,uciekły. Naruto,zaskoczony,spojrzał na swojego "wybawiciela". Ten spytał,czy nic mu nie jest. Chłopak tylko kiwnął głową przecząco. Na tą odpowiedź Buresu uśmiechnął się pod maską,chociaż Uzumaki tego nie zauważył. Uchiha powiedział,że obserwował Naruto,i że ten kiedyś może zostać wspaniałym shinobi,jeśli będzie podążał tą ścieżką i nigdy się nie poddawał. Naruto uśmiechnął się,pokazując wszystkie swoje zęby i odpowiedział "Rozkaz!". Buresu odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Gdy przeszedł parę metrów,dodał jeszcze,że chłopiec nie jest taki zły jak ludzie mówią i odezwał się do niego po imieniu. Gdy zaskoczony chłopak chciał spytać,skąd ten zna jego imię oraz jakie on sam ma,młodego Uchihy już nie było. Naruto nazwał go "Pierwszym Prawdziwym Przyjacielem". W pogoni za Missing-ninem thumb|left|262px|Buresu uaktywnia drugi poziom [[Gyaku Sharingan|Odwróconego Sharingana.]] Drużyna Buresu na czele z Ramu Tasuke została wysłana,aby dogonić i pojmać uciekiniera z Wioski Liścia,mianowicie Kazuyę Satsujin. Wraz z grupą Tasuke,wysłane zostały jeszcze dwa oddziały. Pogoń trwała 2 dni,z krótkimi przerwami na odpoczynek i pożywienie. Denerwowało to zarówno Buresu,jak Hantę. Uchiha uważał,że bez tych przerw dogoniliby Kazuyę w dzień,a Kaikyo poparł go. W końcu dogonili Sastusjina,który okazał się być wyjątkowo trudnym przeciwnikiem. Po paru godzinach walki,Buresu postanowił użyć Gyaku Sharingana. Wtedy też jego Dōjutsu wzbiło się na drugi poziom i teraz Uchiha mógł użyć Tekkai. Choć zranił przeciwnika, to jednak ten nadal stał i mógł walczyć. Buresu miał zamiar się poddać,jednak Hantā zatrzymał go i pomyślał,że pomoże mu w walce. Uchiha zgodził się i już po chwili razem wytworzyli nowe jutsu-Wodnego Smoka Wirów,którym pokonują nukenina. Jednak obaj wykorzystali na tą technikę dużo czakry i opadają z sił. Zostają później doniesieni do Konohy. Masakra Klanu Uchiha Kiedy Buresu miał 13 lat,zdarzyła się tragedia. Właśnie wracał ze swojego wieczornego spaceru,kiedy zobaczył ciała członków jego klanu. Przerażony pędem pobiegł do swojego domu. Tam w jego pokoju zobaczył martwe ciało swojego ojca i jego zabójcę,którym okazał się być Itachi Uchiha. Zrozpaczony chłopiec spytał "dlaczego",lecz nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. W gniewie udało mu się przenieść swego Sharingana na drugi poziom,a do dwóch łezek w jego oku dołączyła trzecia. Buresu rozpoczął walkę,jednak nie miał szans z posiadaczem Mangekyō Sharingana i już wkrótce został przebity mieczem Itachiego,tym samym umierając. Jego przyjaciele bardzo opłakiwali jego śmierć i postanowili zemścić się na zabójcy Buresu. Do tego jednak nigdy nie doszło,gdyż Itachi został zabity przez swojego brata. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Część II Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Gdy rozpoczyna się Czwarta Wojna Ninja,Buresu zostaje przyzwany przez Edo Tensei Kabuto. Zostaje wysłany wraz z innym nieznanym z imienia Shinobim z Sunagakure,aby zaatakowali Dywizję Trzecią. Nie docierają jednak do niej,gdyż blokuje im drogę jeden z oddziałów pomocniczych. Rozpoczyna się walka,w której na początku szala zwycięstwa była po stronie Sojuszu Shinobi. Jednak Buresu aktywuje swój Gyaku Sharingan i używa Tekkai,aby odepchnąć wrogich ninja. Wtedy pojawia się Klon Naruto i atakuje przyzwanych shinobi. Rozpoznaje thumb|left|262px|Ostatnie słowa Buresu.Uchihę,zszokowany jego pojawieniem się. Buresu atakuje Uzumakiego Kulą Ognia,ten jednak unika ataku i próbuje zaatakować dawnego ninję Konohagakure. Ze względu na to,że Buresu był niewątpliwie potężniejszym shinobi od swojego partnera,dlatego też ten drugi osłonił Uchihę swoim ciałem,tym samym zostając wykluczonym z dalszej gry. Walka między Uzumakim,a Uchihą trwa dalej. Naruto jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności swego oponenta,lecz w końcu pokonuje go Rasenganem. Pod koniec Buresu odzyskuje nad sobą kontrolę. Gdy już wie,co zaszło,odzywa się do Naruto,mówiąc mu,aby dalej szedł tą drogą ninja,którą sobie wybrał. Potem pyta,czy Yoru i Hanta żyją,a gdy słyszy odpowiedź "tak",mówi,że chciałby ich jeszcze zobaczyć i że nie zdażył im podziękować. Uzumaki jednak odparł z uśmiechem na twarzy,że podziękuje dwóm Shinobi za niego. Uchiha z trudem odsłania dolną część maski,pokazując swój uśmiech. Po tym zostaje zapieczętowany. Gdy Naruto spotyka się z dwoma Shinobi,dziękuje im za Uchihę,co bardzo ich cieszy,a zarazem smuci, że się z nim nie spotkali. Umiejętności Sharingan thumb|left|254px|Sharingan Buresu.Buresu opanował pierwszy poziom Sharingana w wieku 7 lat. Wówczas w jego oku widać było dwie łezki. Sharingan był cechą rozpoznawczą Buresu,rzadko go wyłączał. Dzięki niemu mógł skopiować techniki taijutsu,dzięki czemu miał większe szanse w walce wręcz. Gdy jego Sharingan wszedł na drugi poziom,Buresu mógł już skopiować jutsu przeciwników,co dodatkowo powiększało jego szansę zwycięstwa w pojedynku. Jednak długo się tym nie nacieszył,gdyż parę minut po uruchomieniu drugiego poziomu kopiującego oka,został zabity przez Itachiego. thumb|left|264px|Gyaku Sharingan Buresu. Oprócz tego, Buresu aktywował Gyaku Sharingan, bardzo polepszając tym samym swoje zdolności genjutsu. Wzmocniło to również jego obronę podczas ewentualnej walki wręcz,gdyż mógł dzięki temu oku unikać ataków przeciwnika. Katon Jak każdy z klanu Uchiha,Buresu opanował Element Ognia,zaczynając od prostej techniki-"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". Po misji,w której walczył z użytkownikiem Suiton,Buresu postanowił bardziej udoskonalić swój Element Ognia,łącząc go z Fūton. Młody Uchiha opanował wiele technik z zakresu sztuki ognia,wzmacniając je często stylem wiatru. Fūton thumb|left|261px|Buresu,używający [[Fūton: Rasen Burasuto.]] Buresu opanował Element Wiatru,gdyż chciał użyć go jako dodatkowej siły dla jego jutsu ognia. Choć trenował długi czas nad korzystaniem ze stylu wiatu,to do końca nie opanował go precyzyjnie. Znał mało jutsu z zakresu Fūton. Uczył się głównie technik,mających na celu wzmocnienie swoich jutsu ognia. Wyjątkiem od tych technik jest choćby Fūton: Rasen Burasuto. Ninjutsu Dzięki wytrwałym treningom,Buresu nauczył się Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,techniki na poziomie Jōnina. Jego limitem jednak jestthumb|270px|Buresu tworzy cztery cieniste klony przeciwko Hancie. utworzenie dziesięciu klonów. Ogólnie ninjutsu nie jest specjalnością Buresu,ale znał wiele technik ninjutsu i sprawnie ich używał. Genjutsu Silna strona Buresu. Młody Uchiha przez wiele lat doskonalił swojego Sharingana,aby opanować wiele technik iluzji przy użyciu tego Kekkei Genkai. Oprócz używania genjutsu dzięki tej technice wzrokowej,Buresu używał jeszcze wielu technik iluzji,bez kopiującego oka. Dzięki swojemu zdolnościami zyskał tytuł "Mistrza Iluzji". Jego ulubionym genjutsu jest Kurai Mori. Taijutsu Taijutsu Buresu jest na niskim poziomie. Chłopiec szkolił się głównie w zakresie Ninjutsu i Genjutsu,z kolei walka wręcz wychodzi mu okropnie. Działał na dystans,a w bliskim straciu był na przegranej pozycji. Brak jakichkolwiek umiejętności Taijutsu był jedną ze słabości Buresu. Cytaty *(Do Hanty)"Dlaczego ty,pokonany przeze mnie i upokorzony,gratulujesz mi zwycięstwa?" *''"Wszyscy Shinobi mają taką samą drogę. Jednak każdy z nich przechodzi ją inaczej..."'' *(Do Yoru)"Mówisz,że widzisz swoimi oczami piękno i dobro tego świata. Prawda jest taka,że chcesz to widzieć i wyobrażasz to sobie. Zaślepiłaś samą siebie. Ja swymi oczami widzę ból i cierpienie. Masz czyste serce i jasne emocje,ale to nie wystarczy,aby zmienić ten świat. Potrzebne są jeszcze czyny i determinacja. Choć mam determinację i mogę wiele uczynić,to jednak moje emocje są ciemne,a serce zagubione w mroku. Dlatego przez całe życie uczymy się przezwyciężyć te przeszkody,aby w końcu naprawić świat. Taka była prawda,jest,i będzie..." *(Sasuke o Buresu,odpowiedź na pytanie Tobiego "Co o nim sądzisz?") "Z tego co słyszałem,był całkiem niezły. Nie bał się Itachiego,nawet w chwili,gdy już przegrywał. Ale co mu przyszło z odwagi,skoro zginął w krótkiej walce przeciwko mojemu bratu? Odwaga bez siły to głupota. Dlatego,że stanął do walki z Itachim,pomimo tego,iż wiedział o swojej pewnej przegranej,uznaję go za głupca. *(Do Naruto)'' "Jesteś uznawany za błąd tego świata,potwora,zbędny byt. Jednak ty...masz marzenia i siłe by dążyć do ich spełnienia. Nieważne,ile razy upadałeś,zawsze podnosiłeś się i próbowałeś dalej. Choć wszyscy cię lekceważą i dyskryminują,ty idziesz naprzód. Pomimo ciężkiego życia,szeroki uśmiech nie schodzi z twojej twarzy. Dlatego nie jesteś taki zły, jak mówią...Uzumaki Naruto..."'' *(Do Naruto,ostatnie słowa) "Od zwykłego,odrzucanego chłopca poprzez świetnego ninję do bohatera wioski. Rozumiem. Jesteś Jinchuuriki...Ludzie cię odrzucali. Ale ty...znalazłeś przyjaciół...dom. Podążaj dalej tą ścieżką,Uzumaki Naruto." Ciekawostki *''"Buresu" ''(ブレス) oznacza w języku japońskim "oddech". *Buresu ukończył łącznie 85 misje dla Wioski:12 rangi D,51 rangi C i 20 rangi B oraz 2 rangi A. *Buresu chciał zmierzyć się ze swoim nauczycielem,Ramu Tasuke,a także ponownie walczyć z Hantą Kaikyo. *Jego ulubionym zajęciem było czytanie książek oraz treningi. *Jego ulubioną techniką było Tekkai. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha Kategoria:Shinobi